This section is intended to provide relevant contextual information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Wellbores are drilled into subterranean formations for the potential recovery of hydrocarbons. Some wellbore servicing methods employ tubular members, tools, and other assemblies that are conveyed within the wellbore for various purposes throughout the life of the wellbore, such as producing the hydrocarbons from the wellbore. The wellbore tubular members and tools may also be retrieved from the wellbore for a variety of purposes. For example, the wellbore tubular member may be retrieved from the wellbore in order to replace or repair the wellbore tubular member, to perform a servicing operation on the subterranean formation, or to abandon the wellbore. Each time the wellbore tubular member is placed into the wellbore or retrieved from the wellbore, the wellbore and/or the wellbore tubular member may be damaged, with the costs for repairing such damage increasing due to the downtime of the wellbore.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements in the art of deploying and retrieving tubular members, tools, and other assemblies in a well would be desirable in the circumstances mentioned above, and such advancements would also be beneficial in a wide variety of other circumstances.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.